List of common WWII infantry weapons
=List of common World War II infantry weapons= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia | Contents 1 United Kingdom 2 China 3 Czechoslovakia 4 Finland 5 France 6 Germany 7 Greece 8 Hungary 9 Italy 10 Japan 11 New Zealand 12 Norway 13 Poland 14 Romania 15 Soviet Union 16 United Kingdom 17 United States 18 References United Kingdom United Kingdom Handguns *Webley Mk.VI (.455) & Mk.IV (.38/200) *Smith & Wesson M&P *Colt M1911A1 Rifles *Lee-Enfield *M1941 Johnson rifle *Pattern 14 (P14) "No.3" *M1 Garand *Ross rifle Submachine guns *Sten *Thompson M1928A1 *M50 Reising submachine gun *MP 40 Machine guns *Johnson machine gun *Lewis Gun *Bren light machine gun *Vickers machine gun *M2 Browning machine gun *M1919 machine gun *MG42 machine gun Grenades *Mills bomb *Grenade, Rifle No. 68 AT3 *Grenade, Hand, No.74 ST *No.75 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade *Grenade, Hand, No. 82 "Gammon Bomb" *m122 fragmentation grenade Mortars *2-inch mortar Sniper Rifle *Lee Enfield (scoped) Combat knives *Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife Republic of China China List of National Revolutionary Army weapons, excluding warlords and Communists Handguns *Mauser C96 *Luger P08 *Browning Hi-Power (Burma Campaign X-Forces and Y-Forces) *Colt M1911 (U.S Lend Lease) *Tokarev TT-30/TT-33 *FN M1900 (Chinese copy) *Nambu Pistol Rifles *Chiang Kai-Shek rifle main battle rifle (Chinese licensed copy of Gewehr 98) *Hanyang 88 *Mosin-Nagant M1891/30, M1938, M1944 *Mauser Karabiner 98k (mainly given to the early German trained divisions) *Gewehr 98 *Browning Automatic Rifle (U.S Lend Lease)1 *Mondragón rifle2 *ZH-293 *Vz. 244 *FN 1924 5 *Johnson M1941 Rifle *Arisaka Type 38 rifle, Type 44 carbine, and Type 99 rifle Submachine Guns *MP18 *Thompson SMG (U.S Lend Lease, later local produced Chinese copies) *Sten *PPSh-41 *Type 100 submachine gun Light Machine Guns *ZB vz.26 (purchased in large quantity from former Czechoslovakia, later local produced Chinese copies) *Browning M1919 Medium Machine Gun (U.S Lend Lease) *MG34 (Chinese copy) *Bren LMG *Type 11 light machine gun *Type 96 light machine gun *Type 99 light machine gun Heavy Machine Guns' *Chinese Type 24 Heavy Machine Gun (Chinese copy of MG 08) *Browning M1917 *PM M1910 Anti-Tank weapons *PaK 36 *Boys anti tank rifle6 *PTRD Howitzers *15 cm sFH 18 Grenades *Type 2 Grenades (Chinese copies of the Model 24 Steilhandgrenate) Close quarters weapons *Dadao (in the early phase of the war) *Miao dao *HY1935 bayonet *Qiang (spear) Czechoslovakia Handguns *ČZ vz. 38 *Pistole vz. 22 *ČZ vz. 27 Rifles *vz. 24 *vz. 33 Machine Guns *ZB vz. 26 *ZB-30 Finland Handguns *M23 Luger *Lahti L-35 Rifles *M91 *M24 *M27 *M28 *M28-30 *M39 Submachine Guns *Suomi-konepistooli KP-31 Machine Guns *Lahti-Saloranta 26 *Maxim PM1910 Medium Machine Gun *Maxim M/32-33 *DP-28 Anti-Tank Weapons *Lahti L-39 *Panzerfaust *Panzershreck France Handguns *Mle 1935 *MAB Model D pistol Rifles *MAS-36 *Berthier rifle *Lebel Model 1886 rifle Submachine Guns *MAS-38 *Thompson M1928 *Bergmann MP18 *Erma EMP-35 Machine Guns *FM-24/29 *Hotchkiss M1914 *Hotchkiss M1922 machine gun *Reibel machine gun Nazi Germany Handguns *Walther P38 *Luger P08 *Walther PP, PPK *Mauser HSC *Mauser C96 Rifles *Gewehr 41 *Gewehr 43 *Mauser Karabiner 98k Submachine Guns *MP18/MP28 *MP34 *MP40 Machine Guns *MG08 *MG 34 *MG 42 *FG-42 Automatic Rifles *Sturmgewehr 44 Sniper Rifles *Gewehr 43 (scoped) *Karabiner 98k (scoped) Anti-tank Weapons *Panzerfaust *Raketenpanzerbüchse "Panzerschreck" *Panzerbüchse 38 & Panzerbüchse 39 *Raketen-Panzerbüchse 43 - "Dolly" Flamethrowers *Flammenwerfer 35 Grenades *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Offensive Hand Grenade *Model 43 Stielhandgranate Offensive Hand Grenade *Model 39 Eiergranate Hand Grenade *Splitterring *S-mine (anti-personnel mine) Melee weapons *Kampfmesser 42 Greece Greece Rifles *Lee Enfield *M1 Garand *Mannlicher-Schönauer Submachine Gun *EPK (Pyrkal) Machine gun *Thompson submachine gun Machine Gun *Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 Hungary Hungary Handguns *37M pistol Rifles *35M rifle *43M rifle Submachine Guns *Danuvia 39M *Danuvia 43M Machine Guns *Solothurn 31M light MG *Schwarzlose 7/31M heavy MG Anti-tank Weapons *Solothurn 36M 20mm anti-tank rifle (S-18/100) Italy Italy Handguns *Beretta Modello 1934 *Beretta Modello 1935 *Glisenti M1910 Submachine Guns *Beretta Modello 1918 *Moschetto Automatico Beretta 1938 *OVP Rifles *Carcano M1891 *Carcano M1891 Moschetto da Cavalleria (Cavalry Carbine) *Carcano M1891TS Moschetto per Truppe Speciali (Special Troop Carbine) *Carcano M1938 Carbine Machine Guns *Breda Modello 30 *Fiat-Revelli Modello 1914 *Fiat-Revelli Modello 1935 *Breda Modello 1937 Hand Grenades *Bomba a Mano mod.35 *Bomba a Mano mod.42 Empire of Japan Japan Handguns *Nambu Type 14 *Type 26 *Nambu Type 94 Rifles *Type 38 Rifle *Type 2 Rifle *Type 38 Cavalry Rifle *Type 99 Rifle *Type 97 Sniper Rifle *Type 44 Cavalry Rifle *Type I Rifle Submachine guns *Nambu Type 100 *Type 2 Machine Guns *Type 11 Light Machine Gun *Type 96 Light Machine Gun *Type 97 Light Machine Gun *Type 99 Light Machine Gun *Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 1 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 4 Heavy Machine Gun Grenades *Type 4 Grenade *Type 10 Fragmentation Hand/Discharger Grenade *Type 91 Fragmentation Hand/Discharger Grenade *Type 97 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *Type 99 Hand/Rifle Fragmentation Grenade Flamethrowers *Type 93 / Type 100 Grenade Dischargers *Type 10 *Type 89 Swords *Shin guntō *Type 30 bayonet New Zealand Handguns *Smith & Wesson M&P Rifles *Lee Enfield Submachine Gun *Charlton Automatic Rifle *Owen submachine gun Norway Handguns *Colt M1914 - Semi-Auto Pistol Kongsberg Colt *Nagant M1893 Revolver Rifles *Krag-Jørgensen Submachine Guns *Sten (Used by the post Norwegian Campaign resistance, not the army.) Machine Guns *Madsen M/22 *Colt M/29 *Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun Poland Poland Handguns *Radom Pistolet wz.35 Vis *TT pistol (Used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) Rifles *Karabin wz.98a (kb wz.98a) *Karabinek wz.29 (kbk wz.29) *rkm Browning wz.1928 *Lee Enfield (Used by the exiled army) *Mosin–Nagant (Used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) Submachine gun *Błyskawica (Used by the Polish Resistance) *KIS (weapon) *Choroszmanów *Samoróbka *Teteryka *Wz.39 *Sten (Used by Polish Armed Forces in the West) *PPS (Used by Polish Armed Forces in the East *PPSh-41 (Used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) Machine Guns *Ckm wz.30 *Machine gun Type C *Bren (Used by the exiled army) *DP (Used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) Anti-Tank Weapons *Kb ppanc wz.35 Grenades *Fragmentation Grenade wz.1933 *Concussion Grenade wz.1933 Flamethrower *K pattern flamethrower (Used by the polish resistance) Grenade launcher *Granatnik wz.36 Melee Weapons *Lance (Polish Cavalry) secondary weapon close quarters combat Swords *Szabla (Polish Cavalry) secondary weapon close quarters combat Romania Romania Rifles *vz.24 *Karabiner 98k *Mosin-Nagant Submachine guns *Orita M1941 *PPSh 41 Soviet Union Handguns *Nagant M1895 *Tokarev TT-30/TT-33 *Mauser C96 Rifles *Mosin-Nagant M1891/30, M1938, M1944 *Tokarev SVT-38, SVT-40 *AVS-36 *Samozaryadniy Karabin sistemi Simonova (SKS) Submachine Guns *PPD-40 *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 Machine Guns *DP-28 Light Machine Gun *DShK 1938 Heavy Machine Gun *DS-39 *Maxim PM1910 Medium Machine Gun *SG-43 Goryunov Anti-Tank Weapons *PTRD-41 Bolt-action Anti-Tank Rifle *PTRS-41 Semi-Automatic Anti-Tank Rifle *Molotov cocktail Grenades *F1 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *RGD-33 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *RG-41 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade *RG-42 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *RPG-43 HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) Hand Grenade *RPG-6 HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) Hand Grenade *Molotov cocktail Mortars *37mm Spade Mortar *50-PM-38 *50-PM-39 *50-PM-40 *50-PM-41 *82-PM-36 *82-PM-37 *82-PM-41 *82-PM-43 *107-PBHM-38 *120-HM-38 *120-HM-43 Flamethrowers *ROKS-2 *ROKS-3 Sniper Rifles *Mosin-Nagant M1891/30, M1938, M1944 (scoped) *Tokarev SVT-38, SVT-40(scoped) Swords *Shashka Knife *NR-40 United Kingdom Handguns *Enfield Revolver No.2 Mk.I *Webley Mk.VI (.455) & Mk.IV (.38/200) *Browning FN-Inglis No.2 Mk.I* Pistol *Smith & Wesson M&P *Welrod Rifles *Lee-Enfield SMLE *Jungle Carbine *Pattern 14 (P14) "No.3" *M1 carbine Submachine Guns *Sten *Lanchester *Thompson M1928, M1928A1, M1 Machine Guns *Bren light machine gun *Lewis light machine gun *Vickers K machine gun *Vickers machine gun *Besa machine gun *M2 Browning machine gun Anti-Tank Weapons *PIAT (Projector, Infantry, Anti-Tank) *Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55 in, Boys Grenades *No.36M Mk.I Fragmentation Hand/Rifle Grenade or "Mills Bomb" *Grenade, Rifle No. 68 AT - HEAT anti-tank rifle grenade *No.69 Mk.I Bakelite Concussion Hand Grenade *No.76 Special Incendiary Phosphorus Hand Grenade *No.73 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade "Thermos Grenade" *No.74 ST Grenade, or "Sticky Bomb" - an anti-tank hand grenade *No.75 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade, or "Hawkins Grenade"/"Hawkins Mine" *No.77 White Phosphorus Hand Grenade *No.82 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade "Gammon Grenade/Bomb" Mortars *2-inch mortar *Ordnance ML 3 inch Mortar Flamethrowers *No.II Mk.II Flamethrower "Lifebuoy" Sniper Rifle *Lee-Enfield (scoped) Knifes *Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife United States Handguns *Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless (issued to General Officers only) *Colt M1911A1 *Colt M1917 revolver *Colt Official Police {Colt M1927 Aka "Colt Commando"} *FP-45 Liberator *Smith & Wesson M&P Rifles *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *M1903 Springfield *M1917 Enfield rifle *M1941 Johnson rifle *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Submachine Guns *Thompson M1928, M1928A1, M1, M1A1 *M3/A1 'Grease Gun' *M50 Reising submachine gun *United Defense M42 Machine Guns *Browning M1917A1 Heavy Machine Gun *Browning M1919 Medium Machine Gun *Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun *M1941 Johnson machine gun *Lewis gun Sniper Rifles *M1 Garand (scoped) *M1903 Springfield (scoped) Shotgun (Commonly used by the Marines in the Pacific theater, limited use in Europe) *Ithaca 37 *Winchester Model 1897 *M12 Shotgun *Browning Auto-5 Anti-Tank Weapons *Rocket Launcher, M1/A1 "Bazooka" *M18 recoilless rifle Flamethrowers *M2 flamethrower Grenades *Mk.2 Fragmentation Hand Grenade Grenade launcher *M7 grenade launcher Mortars *M1 Mortar *M2 4.2 inch mortar *M2 Mortar Knife *Ka-Bar *M1 bayonet *M1905 bayonet *M1942 bayonet *Mark I trench knife *V-42 Stiletto *United States Marine Raider Stiletto }}